Já não adiantava mais resistir
by Ana Souza
Summary: Huli...


Eles estavam numa vibe meio ''pega-fogo'' há dois dias, bastavam cruzar o olhar para que o louco desejo tomasse conta de suas mentes. Estava ficando cada vez mais complicado gravarem juntos e não querer tirar uma casquinha um do outro, mas precisavam se conter disfarçar e aquilo foi ficando cada vez mais difícil. Duas noites indo para casa e seus pensamentos voltados um para o outro. Os sonhos dele tinham ela, os dela não podiam faltar ele e ao acordar um banho frio para afastar aquele desejo ardente que os sonhos traziam-lhes.

Terceiro dia e eles pensaram: Que sorte! Não teriam cenas juntos e isso seria um alívio, ao menos esse dia. No meio da tarde houve um encontro por acaso, o que poderia ser um perigo. De cara ele já disse que precisava beijá-la, que não aguentava mais fitar sua boca e não poder prová-la, mas ali seria impossível, claro. Ela sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo ao ouvir aquela confissão, mesmo assim não fugiu, embora devesse. Disse ainda que queria tê-la e que ela nem ousasse dizer não ou enrolar adiando, foi praticamente uma intimação. Ela, claro, disse-lhe que desejava aquilo tanto quanto ele, que já não aguentava mais dormir e acordar com essa vontade. De repente a conversa é interrompida por alguém, o que foi uma sorte para ambos, pois ninguém jamais poderia notar aquele fogo que pairava entre os dois. Novamente cada um foi para o seu lado e só Deus sabia o que iria acontecer no próximo encontro.

Já era noite, fim de gravação e hora de finalmente ir para casa. Mais um encontro acontece agora no estacionamento. Ele estava prestes a abrir a porta do carro e ela chegou por trás, de mansinho como um gato se preparando para pegar um passarinho. Ele sentiu a presença de alguém e assim que virou e viu aquele sorriso nos lábios dela sentiu que estava perdido, mas perdido na melhor forma possível. Ela aproximou-se mais e o encostou no carro, apoiou as mãos na altura dos ombros dele, apesar de ser pequena conseguiu prendê-lo ali. Sua boca avançou de encontro à dele, mas ainda sem tocá-la, ainda era cedo. A respiração de ambos já havia mudado seus corpos mal se tocaram e já reagiram ao intenso desejo.

Nenhuma palavra era dita, conversavam apenas com olhares e sorrisos. Ele estava preso pelo corpo dela, arma melhor que essa não existia. O corpo dela estava tão próximo ao seu que sentia os seios em seu peito e o sexo em seu membro. Ela olhava-o provocante, mexendo o quadril propositalmente para que ele sentisse o sexo roçando no membro dele. Ela dá um sorriso sexy, ele tenta beijá-la e ela desvia o rosto, sente o perfume ao encostá-lo no pescoço dele e resolve deixar uma marca ali. Ele finca seus dedos na cintura dela apertando-a contra si, seu desejo por ela cresce cada vez mais e sua cueca começa a ficar bem mais apertada. As mãos dela descem devagar pelo peito dele e ele logo sente seu jeans sendo desabotoado. Ela está louca! Pensou ele, mas desejando que ela não parasse ansioso para que ela fizesse logo o que pretendia. A mão pequena entrou facilmente por dentro da calça, tocou-lhe por cima da cueca e sentiu o quanto ele era grande, o quanto já estava excitado. "Lisa!" Disse-lhe e suspirou profundamente próximo ao seu ouvido apertando-lhe a bunda. Com aquela respiração quente no pescoço ela sentiu-se molhar. O olhou nos olhos e pôs a mão por dentro da cueca, fazendo-o gemer dessa vez.

Mais uma vez ele tenta beijá-la, ela continua sem deixar, provoca-o dando-lhe algumas mordidas no queixo e lábio dele. Sem mais resistir ela finalmente o beija, suas línguas começam a duelar sem trégua, os enormes braços dele apertavam-lhe o corpo e ela não parava suas caricias dentro da cueca. O beijo continua quente, os lábios quase dormentes, ele cada vez mais perto do abismo e ela extremamente molhada. Com o arder do desejo ela mordeu-lhe a língua, o que foi o fim para ele, que acabou ejaculando na mão dela.

Ele a olhou profundamente, pediu-lhe desculpas e disse que não conseguiu segurar-se. Ela sorrindo falou que a idéia era aquela, fazê-lo perder o controle e ele sorriu. Tirou a mão de dentro da calça e voltou a abotoá-la. Ele convidou-a para continuarem aquilo em sua casa, ela sem pensar duas vezes aceitou e assim partiram para uma noite ardente de amor. 


End file.
